


The Soldier and the Spider

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Bucky/Natasha - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), winterwidow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Bucky wakes from a restless sleep and heads down to the training room to sweat out the anxious energy. He finds that it's already occupied by a certain redhead but that's alright, he's always been a fan of the Russian ballet...





	1. Training Room/Russian Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> A little Winterwidow fluff/smut. I think these two would make a formidable pair. Decided to do this in chapters so let me know if you like it. ;)
> 
> P.S. I used google translate for the russian so sorry if it's wrong.

Bullets whizzed by striking men all around him. Screams echoed and mingled with groans, sobs, the click and pop of hammers sending bullets in reply. An explosion sounded reverberating through the ground and sending him reeling. He pitched and tumbled down into a trench and saw the earth coming up to meet him. 

Bucky bolted upright his arm thrown out to break his fall and knocked the lamp from the bedside table. It shattered across the floor and then the silence swallowed the sound. He sat breathing heavily, his shirt clinging to the sweat that covered his skin. 

Raking his hands over his face he pushed his hair back out of his eyes and thrust his legs out from under the covers his feet hitting the floor with a sharp clap. It was still dark outside as he rose. he navigated barefoot around the glass deciding to just abandon sleep and go down to the training room to sweat it out.

Bucky peeled his shirt off and threw it towards the basket before stalking out of his room and down the hall.

As he approached the double doors his heightened hearing picked up soft sweet music rolling out. Easing the door aside he looked in and found Natasha there pirouetting in time with the tune. In a cropped top and tights her lean body moved with perfect grace. Her eyes were closed but she never faltered and her balance never swayed.

As she turned and twisted he felt compelled and almost as if in a trance he took the steps until he reached her and caught her waist in the midst of an arabesque.

\---------

Of course she'd sensed his presence as soon as he'd reached the door but Natasha assumed that like the others, he would be smart and quickly exit upon finding her there. 

He didn't know the rules apparently. If she was dancing, especially before the sun was up, she'd had a restless night and a restless night meant a foul mood. Best then to stay out of her path until she'd had a chance to sweat it out.

The boys and even Wanda new this and usually left the training room to her but Barnes was fairly new so she'd give him a pass this one time. She turned and twirled and was surprised when his light steps began to move towards her instead of away.

As she moved into a arabesque his strong hands caught her waist. Goosebumps broke out where his metal hand met skin.

\----------

His fingers tingled with an almost electric current as they grazed the bare skin at her sides. Even his metal arm reacted with a buzz of current. Bucky hadn't danced in a long time but the movements were so similar to many that he'd practiced to perfection for fighting. The same precision, balance just as important, anticipating the moves of your opponent exchanged for an intuition of how your partner would move and following.

In a ballet his job was to showcase her skill and talent and provide support. The music lifted almost violently and she spun like a top his hands framing her waist before she froze in perfect unison with a shattering crescendo and dipped back bending nearly in half her hands delicately rising over her head.

\----------

Natasha rose from the dip slowly opening her eyes to find his intently focused on her. Her stomach tightened as she allowed him to gently guide her closer, their bodies now pressed together and her hands found his bare chest. His heart beat hard and steady against her palm in time with the music and then he slipped a hand over her own gripping it tightly.

His lips pulled up ever so slightly at one corner before he swept her arm up and spun her out then swiftly back in. She leapt as the momentum brought her closer and he caught her easily lifting her over his head as if she were a feather.

\----------

Her arms and legs were taught but soft as she bent letting him support her weight over his head. The final dip in the music sounded and he brought her down slowly their bodies sliding against one another. Bucky's body tightened as her hands lighted on his shoulders her fingertips pressing into the flesh. As her feet settled back on the floor she took a steadying breath.

"Хороший порт де брас."(Nice port de bras.) Natasha teased her lips curving into a wicked smile. Bucky replied, "Ты тоже."(You too.) The silence that followed was charged with heat.

\----------


	2. Don't get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam do a little recon as they find Bucky and Nat dancing. They can't believe their eyes and they aren't sticking around to get caught. Bucky learns that Natasha has a great laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of the previous chapter where we bring Steve and Sam into the story.

"Morning Steve." Sam mumbled as he approached Steve outside of the training room. "Shhhhh...." Steve hissed and grabbed him by the arm dragging him down to his knees next to him. "What the..." Sam got out before Steve clamped a hand over his mouth. He slowly removed it and pointed up to the long window that ran along the width of the training room, the window they were currently crouching under.

They both eased up to peak over the edge and Sam's mouth fell open as they took in the scene. Natasha was dancing. Everyone knew that if she was dancing then your best bet was to make a speedy and preferably stealthy exit.

This time though they were riveted to the spot, eyes wide, as Bucky approached Natasha his steps fluid and almost graceful. Warning bells went off in both Steve and Sam's heads but it was too late to save him. Every man for himself when it came to the wrath of Natasha Romanoff.

To their immense surprise he simply took her waist and she dipped smoothly as if that's how the dance was meant to go. The scene unfolded with a dreamlike quality as they moved in time with the swell and rise of the music before it ended with a graceful lift.

They kept peering in until Natasha spoke, her voice loud in the wake of the silence following the songs end. It was Russian and they exchanged a glance that said, 'I don't speak Russian but we better scram.' Before they could be spotted they both ducked back down and army crawled until they reached the corner then popped up and headed out for their morning jog.

\----------

Natasha let out a soft laugh that sent a thrill up Bucky's spine. He wanted to hear more of it and so he hefted her up over his shoulder roughly and said with a teasing tone, "Off to the showers with you before anyone comes along and sees you 'giggling'..." "Hey," she retorted, "I am not giggling! And you don't throw 'THE' Black Widow over your shoulder like a sack of flour." Her voice was playful though so he continued out and down the hall depositing her at the door to her room.

"'THE' Winter Soldier takes a few liberties ma'am." he drawled and mock saluted before giving her a roguish grin and turning to return to his room.

He stepped into the shower and relished the water washing away the sweat. The memories that had haunted him in his sleep faded and were now replaced by the memory of Natasha's laughter soft and sweet. Closing his eyes he stiffened as the smell of her skin came back suddenly, her body sliding along his...

'GET IT TOGETHER!' he chided himself before exiting the shower and dressing then padding off towards the kitchen.  
\----------

Shutting the door behind her Natasha stripped on her way to the shower and stepped under the warm spray. As the water poured over her washing away the sweat images of Bucky's bare chest flickered through her mind. His hands gripping her waist, fingers firm and gentle, the warmth of his breath as they stood pressed together and he bent his head to look at her...

'FOR GOD SAKES NAT! PULL IT TOGETHER!' she mentally yelled before angrily yanking the cold handle down turning the water frigid. The shock sent goosebumps over her skin but did little to cool the heat that coiled in her stomach.

She let out an exasperated sigh before shutting it off and stepping out toweling off and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. She'd better go ahead and get downstairs before Vision decided to try and cook breakfast again...

\----------


	3. 'Avenge' the Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday breakfast at the compound. Like a big happy family everyone gets together to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly just fluff and leading into the next bigger scenes.

Wanda laughed as she watched Vision concentrating, his expression focused. "Vision, it's not a grenade. Just crack it." she teased. He looked up but turned his attention back to the carton of eggs he'd been tasked with cracking into a large bowl. It was harder than she'd made it look and he kept having to pick out the shells.

She was humming softly as she stirred a large bowl of batter for pancakes. Every time she leaned over the sink to add water Vision's attention wandered. He couldn't help but notice the few strands of loose hair that fell in her eyes and how she kept pushing them away with the back of her hand before she continued stirring.

\----------

Natasha the kitchen hesitantly and then let out a sigh of relief when she saw Wanda supervising. Vision stood over a bowl full of eggs, well a bowl with egg running down the sides was more accurate. She smiled as Wanda quietly encouraged him, "There you go. Two more and you're all done."

Nat interjected as she approached, "Are you sure that's enough? We're feeding super soldiers here..." she raised her eyebrows playfully, "and Sam. I have no idea where it puts it all." Her expression shifted to speculative.

\----------

Wanda laughed and replied, "On second thought, maybe we'll do two dozen," she turned to Vision and held out the batter, "let Natasha take over the eggs. You can start the pancakes." He took the bowl a bit hesitantly but followed her lead. "Go ahead, a spoonful... then leave space and do another."

He spooned dollops of batter onto the griddle and then watched them expectantly. As Natasha moved into place and deftly emptied another dozen eggs into the bowl he narrowed his eyes at her.

Interrupting his interlude, Wanda handed over a spatula and told him to keep an eye on them before she retrieved bacon and started laying it out on a second griddle. It began to sizzle and pop as the room filled with the aroma.

"Mmmm... bacon." Bucky mumbled as he entered and took in the scene. His eyes lingered on Natasha a few seconds longer than usual. Wanda smiled to herself.

\----------

As far as Bucky could tell, the only religious observances the Avengers took seriously were Christmas and Steve always saying grace at mealtimes. On Sunday mornings anyone who wasn't a mission gathered for breakfast.

Once Vision had made the meal all by himself and they'd all had to choke down some mash that he claimed was a French dish. Even Sam, 'the garbage disposal', couldn't finish it. As a rule now Wanda supervised anytime Vision got near the kitchen.

Bucky tried to stealthily snag a piece of bacon but Wanda popped him over the knuckles with a tendril of scarlet light without even looking up."Ow!" he grunted yanking his hand back and making a hasty retreat back around the counter.

\----------

Natasha stifled a snort when James tried to sneak a piece of bacon got shut down by Wanda. His expression reminded her of little kids sticking out their tongue when they don't get their way. As he rounded the counter she slipped a piece from the plate and signaled to him holding it around the corner out of Wanda's view.

He snagged it and gave her a wink which she replied to with a mischievous grin before returning to whisking.


	4. Breakfast Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun domestic fluff with the Avengers. Vision attempts to learn cooking and figure out human behavior. Sam attempts teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying writing this fun little fluff. Love is in the air I suppose....

Steve and Sam met in the hall as they headed down to the kitchen. Sam inhaled deeply, "That smells good." He rubbed his hands together hungrily before pushing through the doors and yelling, "Morning! The party's here!"

A chorus of greetings and laughter replied. Steve elbowed Sam, "You now if you eat all the bacon again, you're going to start a fight." "Worth it." Sam replied with a nonchalant shrug as edged closer to the food.

Bucky moved positioning himself between Sam and the bounty of delicious items spread over the counter. They both dropped into fighting stances and stared each other down. "Easy soldier." Natasha teased placing a hand on Bucky's arm. Sam relaxed and let out a chuckle clapping him on the shoulder.

Bucky relaxed as Steve approached, "Heard you head down to the training room kind of early, everything alright?" "Yeah. Just got in an early workout." Bucky shrugged and headed for the fridge.

Sam and Natasha started jabbing at each other as they set the table. Steve called out, "Alright kids, no fighting at the table!" They both rolled their eyes and returned to their tasks.

\----------

Wanda checked intermittently as Vision flipped pancakes slowly emptying the bowl of batter and building a mound on the platter she'd laid out. When everything was finished they carried it to the table and Steve said grace.

It was like a shot fired at the races when he said Amen. Everyone scrambled to fill their plates and the bacon went first. Natasha quickly snatched what she wanted before the boys got their hands on it, not that any of them would get in her way. 

As things settled down Sam took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat, "So, Bucky, any 'sweet dreams' last night?" There was a thump as Steve kicked him under the table and he jumped slightly before resuming an innocent expression.

\----------

Wanda scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion as Natasha suddenly became very intent on cutting up her pancakes. Bucky chewed slowly and swallowed leveling an overly calm stare at Sam, "Very sweet.", he said with a mischievous grin. Natasha paused glancing his way and then quickly seized up her cup to cover a smile.

Clearing his throat Steve started asking Wanda about training, effectively changing the subject. 

\----------

Vision was the last to rise from the table placing dishes into the washer. He didn't quite understand all of the subtleties of human interactions yet but something told him that Sam had been attempting to embarrass James and had failed. Maybe it had something to do with how Natasha had subtly blushed when James walked in earlier.


End file.
